I Want To Be With You
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Rachel helps Finn with his singing and then they end up playing basketball in the gym together. They kiss and it's the best kiss of Finn's life. He finally tells Rachel how he feels. Set in S1. Sorry about the bad summary. Better than it sounds, Promise :


**A/N: I was playing Basketball earlier today and listening to some music (Glee, of course) and this little idea just popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

"Hey, Rach. I was wondering if you could help me with my singing?" Finn asked cheerfully as they walked out of Glee practice together. He didn't really need help with his singing but ever since Rachel and Jesse had broken up things were a little strained between him and he did not like that. Not one bit. He loved her and he wanted to be with her but she needed her space and that's what he gave her. He was getting a little restless though so he used singing as an excuse to spend time with her in hopes that they would eventually get together.

She smiles brightly at him "Finn, Of course I will. Meet me in the auditorium after school at 4:00?"

"Awesome. I'll see you there. Thanks." He smiles at her in that boyish grin that she loves and he walks off to his next class.

Throughout the day all he could think about was her and how beautiful she would look in that dimly lit auditorium after school. They would be all alone and it would be his chance to finally say what he had been feeling for a long time.

The day went by pretty fast and at 3:30 when school got out he raced to the auditorium to wait for Rachel. For some reason whenever he thought about seeing her he got this weird but satisfying feeling in his stomach. He was actually pretty nervous but he was also excited to see her.

By 3:40 Rachel was in the auditorium and she was met with a giddy Finn sitting on the piano bench waiting for her.

She quickly walked up the stairs to the stage and she smiled brightly at him. Gosh, did he love that smile. He smiled back at her excitedly and hopped up from the piano bench and gave her a big bear hug. She reciprocated.

"What was that for?" She asked as she smiled lightly at him

"Nothing. I'm just really glad you're here. Thanks for helping me out." He replied

"Okay-she smiled-Let's get to work, shall we?" She motioned to the piano bench for him to sit down and he did as he was told.

They sing together for a while and then she let him sing alone. They worked for about 45 minutes.

"Hey. Can we take a break? I need to rest my voice for a while." Finn asks

"Sure. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, usually when I get bored or I need to calm myself down I play a little Basketball to get loose" He smiles and waits for her reply.

She searches for some excuse to just stay in the auditorium and talk or something because she is not really a sporty girl but she doesn't want to seem like a wimp or something. "Ummm, well I guess we could go in the gym and play for a while if you want…" She couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

He smiles and jumps off of the piano bench "Awesome. Let's go." He grabs her hand and runs with her out of the auditorium and down the hall to the gym.

They get into the gym and they both walk over to the bleachers. "Here. Sit down while I go grab us a few basketballs." Finn smiles as he let's go of her hand to go get the basketballs.

He comes back after a minute and he sees Rachel looking down and playing with the hem of her dress.

"Hey, Rach. I'm back. Are you alright?

Her head shoots up when she hears him "Uh-I I'm fine. Yeah. It's just I- never mind."

"What's wrong, Rachel? You can tell me."

"Well, I've never really played basketball before. I don't even know how to shoot the ball." She bites her lip and looks back down at her lap.

He smiles. He loved it when she bit her lip like that. She was so adorable. He grabs her hand "C'mon. I'll show you how to shoot the ball. It's really not that hard."

He leads her out to the free throw line and hands her a ball.

"Alright, so do you see that logo on the ball? Put one of your hands on that logo and the other hand on the side of the ball. Use the hand on the side of the ball as a guide when you throw it and use your hand on the logo as the force to throw it far enough to get it into the basket." He was never really good explaining how to do things but he tried to make it so she understood what to do. He smiles and watches her as she does what he tells her to.

"Like this?" She smiles

"Yeah, just like that. Now bend your knees a little bit, aim, and shoot."

"Okay. I'll try but I probably won't make it."

He smiles and laughs a little at her adorableness "I'm sure you'll do fine."

She smiles at him then concentrates on the basket. She aims and makes the shot. "Oh my gosh! I made it! I made it! Yesssss!" She screamed and laughed with Finn.

"See! I told you, you could do it! Good job!"

"Let's shoot some more! I like this" She steals the ball from him and shoots it again. Making it.

"Wow. You're a natural." He smiles watching her make a few more baskets

She shoots him a small smile "How about a little game of one-on-one?"

He laughs and looks at the excited expression on her face "Are you sure you're ready for this? I'm pretty sure I'm going to beat you."

She has an excited smile on her face and she is ready to prove him wrong "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm a natural, remember?" She laughs

"Okay, Fine. Let's do this, Berry." They both laugh and they walk over to the middle of the court. Finn starts with the basketball.

"Okay, whoever loses has to buy dinner at Breadstixs." Finn says

"Let's do this." Rachel smiles and crouches into a playing position.

Finn starts dribbling and he passes Rachel and flies down the court. He goes in for a layup and makes the first point.

"That was so not fair!" She takes the ball from him at the half court line and begins to dribble. She can't get past him at first but then when he lifts up his arm to block her she crouches under it and races down the court.

Finn runs after her and just as he goes up for a layup he grabs her waist and twirls her around so she is facing the other direction when he puts her down but he is still holding her around the waist as he grabs for the ball. They are both laughing so hard that when he grabs for the ball he misses and he stumbles back on to the court pulling Rachel down with him. Rachel is on top of him now and they are both laughing so hard that they don't even notice that they are on top of each other. When the laughing stops they lay there awkwardly staring at each other with stupid smiles on their faces. Rachel closes her eyes and slowly leans down and kisses him. Finn kisses her back. It feels as if beautiful fireworks are exploding loudly in the back of his mind—NO! It feels better than that. It feels as if the ground beneath them and the rest of the world around them has disappeared and they are floating in outer space together. It is the best kiss of his life and he doesn't want it to end. He _never _wants her to leave his arms.

Rachel broke the kiss after quite a long time and jumped off of him and sat up on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Finn managed to hear a little "I'm sorry" between her whimpers.

"He-Hey Rachel, What's wrong?"

"I kissed you and we-were not together."

"Rachel, I want to be with you. I don't care if you kiss me. I-it was the best kiss of my life."

She moved her hands away from her face and when she did Finn wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Y-you want to be with me? I-I w-want to be with you too."

"Yes, Rachel. I want to be with you. I love you. The only reason I didn't say anything before is because I wanted to give you your space so you could get over Jesse and I didn't want to rush anything between us and screw everything up." He smiled in that boyish grin that she loved and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too, Finn" She smiles.

He stands up and extends his hand out to her and helps her up.

"You want to go to Breadstixs?" He smiles down at her. He is _finally_ happy. She is _his_ and he could not ask for anything better than that.

Her head is resting on his shoulder and his arm is around her as they walk out of the gym together.

"That would be great." She answers smiling up at him.

**A/N: Sorry about any grammar errors I have. I hope you enjoyed it anyway(: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D **


End file.
